Accelerated Actions
by Blitz92
Summary: A prequal to Superhero Sobriquet: Oliver Queen is just starting out as the Green Arrow and Bart Allen is being hunted, but by who and for what reason?


This is a prequal to my last story, after it went down so well i wanted to write a prequal before i wrote the sequal, which i will be writing i think, it's set wayyyy before Justice so let me know what you think and enjoy.

For my friend Vicki she rocks :)

* * *

Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow stood atop of one of Star City's tallest skyscrapers. Below, the streets were bustling with late night shoppers and restaurant goers. He was getting used to this superhero business, sure there were risks, like death but he had to admit, it was fun. He got a rush from catching bad guys and saving people in need. Adjusting to his new double life was sometimes difficult though, no one in this city had any idea who the man behind the play boy image really was.

He heard drunken squeals as a group of women on a hen do stumbled out of nightclub. He watched as one of them staggered into the path of a speeding cab, in the mille second it took him to realise there was no way he'd reach her in time she was gone. Her friends screamed as she appeared on the other side of the road, completely unharmed. He was as confused as they were when he noticed a figure in red hoodie wave to the woman before seemingly vanishing into thin air.

"Well that was weird" Oliver muttered to himself.

It was three days later when he saw the figure again. That night he'd seen a number of mysterious people hanging around in the dark Star City streets. But as far as he could tell they weren't doing anything wrong so there wasn't really anything he could do. That is until he saw something quite shocking in an ally way below.

Bart Allen sped out of an all night diner with a stolen hot dog in his hand, no one saw him go in and no one saw him go out, he could be miles away before they realised anything was gone. He knew it was wrong to steal, but hey, a guys gotta do what he's gotta do to survive. Especially since he was being followed by someone, he had to be careful. He couldn't stay in one place too long. The people following him were getting smarter; at first they'd tried to attack him in his hotel room in Seattle, but he was a light sleeper and was out of there before they'd finished unlocking the door. Then they'd somehow managed to find him in the remote hills of Montana. That time they'd tried to ambush him and must have spent quite a lot of time and money freezing the ground in attempt to slow him down. He'd gotten away again that time… just.

But it seemed his luck was about to run out. Moving at full pelt, he failed to notice the dark clothed men in the ally way or the small metal devices on the ground until it was too late. Bart felt the pain before he realised he'd stopped moving as he feel to his knees. A strange electrical current coursed through his body.

"Well looks like we finally caught up with you Road Runner" A man said menacingly as he stepped out of the darkness and viciously kicked the kid in the stomach. He flew 3 feet across the alley landing on his back with a groan

"Don't worry, it won't kill you, it'll just weaken you enough so that you won't be able to run away this time."

"I know he's fast, but you guys really aren't playing fair." A distorted voice said smugly from above.

"What the…oof" he said as he received a hard roundhouse kick to the back of the head and crumpled to the ground. His colleague took out his gun pointing blindly into the darkness.

"Who's there?!" he shouted

"Just a concerned passer-by"

He heard a whooshing noise come towards as he was struck in the neck by a teaser arrow, for a moment he looked confused and then he too fell to the ground.

The Green Arrow then turned his attention back to the person he'd decided to save, he fired at the small machines that were emitting the electrical current, they exploded one after the other in a dramatic manner. The electrical trap Bart had been caught in dissipated away and he groggily and uncharacteristically slowly he got to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, stepping out of the shadows, his voice still distorted- he wasn't about to trust this kid.

"I'm fine" Bart said looking him up and down suspiciously before he turned and super sped away before coming to an abrupt stop just twenty feet away, breathing heavily. Ollie shook his head with an amused look on his face.

"Funny, because you don't look fine."

"Yeah, well I just need to catch my breath, those assholes took my speed. And what the hell are you meant to be?"

"I'm the guy who just saved you from getting your ass kicked."

"Bit far from Sherwood Forest don't ya think Robin Hood?"

"Good one. Why were those men after you?"

"I dunno, they want something I've got."

"Your super speed?"

"Well I was gonna say my strappingly good looks, but sure we'll go with you answer."

"How old are you kid?"

"Nearly 16, what's it to you?"

"I saw you save that girl the other night. You've got potential."

"Gee thanks" Bart replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm "it's been fun but I gotta run."

"Wait! I can help you find out who's been following you."

"I don't need your help" he shouted defensively before disappearing in a blur of red.

"Dammit" Ollie considered interrogating the men lying unconscious on the ground but heard a siren in the distance, he gave a second glance down the alley way before running towards where the sirens were coming from.

* * *

Meanwhile on a golf course in the Scottish highlands and man with dark eyes, thick gray black hair and a few wrinkles was disrupted from his game by a young woman with long brown hair.

"Mr Thawn sir, he got away and he had help."

He missed the hole and looked up "He had help?! From who?"

"As of yet we're unsure sir, but our people did retrieve a number of what appear to be arrows."

Thawne let out a cry of frustration "It's Star City's new hero, the Green Arrow, if he's helping him then this just got more difficult."

"What do you want to do sir?"

"I want more people out there looking for him, I want that boy found and in my possession before he gets too chummy with the Arrow."

* * *

A week later Green Arrow was yet again patrolling the city streets when he felt a whoosh of wind pass by him, he gave a small smirk.

"So, uh, that offer of help still open?"

He turned and was rather shocked at what he saw, the kid was drenched in sweat, there was a large gash under his right eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"They cornered me in Germany, thought I was toast for a second there."

"How'd you get away?"

"How do you think? I'm faster than they are."

"Uh hu."

"So you help, what's in it for you, I mean you're not gonna sell me out or experiment on me to find out why I'm fast right?"

"What no, god no, I'm not Lex Luthor."

"Lex?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we might have met a while ago."

"Does he know about you?" Ollie asked sounding concerned

"About my speed? No, I'm pretty sure he's got no idea."

"Good, he's the main reason I've been looking for you, he's been setting up facilities all over the country."

"Facilities?"

"Yeah to do experiments, on people like you."

"Bastard!"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, which is why I've been trying to take them down but as you can imagine-"

"-it's quite difficult what with you being so slow and all."

"Well no, but I could use some help."

"Dude, you got a deal, you help me out with my followers and I'll help you take down Lex."

Feeling like he could trust the kid, Ollie took off his hood and glasses.

"I'm Oliver Queen." He said

"Woah, no way man, Bart Allen."

* * *

So what did you think, let me know, should i continue with this or leave it as a one-shot and start the sequal to Sobriquet :D


End file.
